Sam in Wonderland
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy ;)
1. Down The Rabbit Hole?

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Welcome newcomers to the darkside, see Gabriel for cookies! This fic won the vote, and the runner up is All Dogs Go Somewhere, so that will be next! Alright? We good? Great! Before we begin, my regular darlings, I need a shoulder to lean on for a moment. Yeah, it's rant time. Here we go...*angry wolf snarl* So I finally made the appointment to get my toes fixed and my mom's mad about it. Really?! My toes have been like this for years, the pain's getting horrible, and yeah I want it done now! But she's acting like my past surgeries and recent, were all done on purpose...again really?! I have no control over what my bones decide to do! She also told me, "it's because you don't have job". What does that have to do with anything?! *Gabriel hands me a pillow, and I scream into it* Thank you Gabe. Gabe: No problem darling. Hey kiddos *winks and disappears* Me: *calms down a little* Sorry my darlings! But that woman really infuriates me to no end. That and I have a confession to make. I can't verbally express my feelings too well. I express them better through writing, art, and music. That's part of the reason why I like talking y'all. That and y'all make me smile *happy wolf grin* So yeah. Anyways. So Sam in Wonderland? Should be a laugh! I did a Criminal Minds version when I first started on here, and it did alright, but this should be a lot better. It might be similar to that but not too much. Just like little things. So yeah. Anywhoozles, let's get going!**

 **Summary-Season 5 AU! After their separation Sam is badly injured and lands himself in a coma. In this coma he has a really strange dream. This dream however might be more real than he realizes. While trying to find his way his home, he remembers who he is and what he's fighting for. He just has one problem. Does he really want to wake up to be all alone again? Stay tuned and find out! Live action movie related!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Down The Rabbit Hole?**

Sam crept quietly along the creak. He was on a hunt for a creature that like a black dog but a lesser known cousin. It was killing children and elderly people. He had called Bobby for a little more information on the beast, and got what he needed. Bobby also asked if he'd talked to Dean, and he said no. It had been a little over five months since he had spoken to Dean and it didn't end well, he was told to pick a hemisphere and leave him the hell alone. Dean didn't want to talk to him, so he didn't bother him. Plus, he was pretty sure Dean might've deleted his number by now. He wouldn't blame Dean though. He hoped would be happy without him, and live the life he wanted after he and Castiel took care of Lucifer.

Sam sighed sadly. He really wished he was with Dean right now, but Dean wasn't keen on the idea. He really missed his brother. Terribly. He'd give anything to be back by his side as his Sammy once more, but now he was no one's Sammy. Just Sam. He actually missed being called Sammy, if he was totally honest, he missed Dean calling him baby boy. Even though Dean hadn't really called him that in a few years. He missed everything. He wanted to go back to simpler times, back to when Dean was his big brother and his daddy, and he was Dean's Sammy and his baby. Sam let lose a few tears.

"Dean. I'm sorry." He whispered sadly.

He was snapped out of his musings when he reached a cliff side. He followed the creak to the river, and now to the waterfall. He looked down the cliff side and the height wasn't deadly, but if you fell you would definitely have a few broken bones. He straightened back up and was about to follow the river back to the creak, but heard a growling sound. It got closer and closer then stopped suddenly.

Something big and black sprung out of the bushes and tackled Sam. Sam grunted and wrestled with the creature. It put up a good fight. It managed to get some good scratches and slices in him, then he screamed as the creature gouged his chest, hitting the rib cage. Sam managed to shoot thing and they both toppled over the cliff. Sam vision filled with colors and weird things, he was then blinded by a bright light. Sam's world went dark.

Sam groaned as he woke up. He opened his eyes, and felt something on his chest. He looked an saw a white rabbit.

"Oh thank Heavens! You've awoke at last! We must hurry, we're late!" The white bunny said.

Sam shook his head and then felt his head, he didn't fell any trauma. He wasn't dizzy or anything. He raised his eyebrows when he felt his hair was tied back with a ribbon. Inwardly he was starting to freak out, but he couldn't let it show.

"Come along, come along!" The bunny urged.

"But I can't fit through that door. I'm too big." Sam pointed out.

He got up and noticed his clothes were different, he was wearing a sleeveless black button up with a midnight blue suit vest over it, black pants, and black boots. He then looked around, and saw the mega huge room, with a glass table. He also saw a bottle with a tag that said 'drink me'. The bunny urged him to drink a little drop and he did.

He shrunk down to fit through the door, and he the white rabbit went through. Sam looked around in awe.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"Welcome Sam, to Underland!" The white rabbit said.

 **Oh boy! Sammy's in for a fun time ;) And Dean's in for an ass kicking!**

 **Until Next Time! *wishes Gabriel from SPN was real so I could sic him on my mother* Sigh...**


	2. What You Must Do

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delay. My focus was out the window, and just a long and rough night. Yeah. I sowwy! But here I am tonight with a brand new update for y'all! Yay! Anyways. My mother made me reschedule my appointment, and she got mad at me. I asked why, and she said, because she has to work and I didn't get an afternoon appointment. *headtodesk* All the afternoon spots they had were filled, and only had morning appointments. Not only that, this place isn't like my regular doctors office. My regular doctor's office is open until at least 9pm. This place (I'm seeing a foot doctor, by the way), their office is only open until 4pm. Now she wants me to cancel it, when she told me to take make an appointment and then told me to reschedule it when after getting mad the first time. Well too bad for her, I'm not cancelling the appointment. Nope. I'm in pain and I've waited long enough to get my toes fixed. I'm not waiting any longer. I can't help it if they're booked at moment and her schedule sucks. *shrugs* So I have no clue what to do. I mean, I'm keeping my appointment, but just-*unhappy wolf growl* Anyways. Sorry for the ramblings and such. It's just really frustrating when my parents can't give me a straight answer or figure out what's going on. Anywhozzles. Let's get going. When we left off, Sammy's in Wonderland!**

 **spnfanforlife-Alice in Wonderland is my favorite book! I love it :) When Disney released the live action movie, I went to the midnight showing. Such fun! And Deanie boy better run! Full name incoming!*hugs back* Thank you darling! I feel better! *noms cookie and sips the hot chocolate* Mmmm yummy *heart* Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! Thank you darling! Here you go! ;) I've been wondering lately what would happen if Sam were in Wonderland, and I just needed to share this with y'all :D Gives you a million kisses back, I love you too! She and I are like John and Sam. Her being John, and me being Sam.**

 **ArianandXaia-Thank you darling! Here's a chapter for ya ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **What You Must Do**

"Underland?" Sam asked.

"Yes! I was sent to fetch you! I need to take you Mamorial." The white rabbit said with a smile. "Come along! Queen Alice awaits us!"

Sam shook his head and followed the white rabbit into the weird looking forest. The went deeper and deeper, until they came to a strange blue kinda glowing caterpillar, who was smoking from a hookah on a giant mushroom. From behind the mushroom twin boys came out along with a little dormouse. Sam blinked and shook his head again. He must've hit it harder than he thought. Either that or he really was in some type of backwards world.

"Who are you?" The carterpillar asked.

"Who are you?" Sam echoed.

"I asked first."

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"Stupid boy. You're not Sam." The caterpillar said.

"I am so Sam. M'not stupid either." Sam grumbled the last sentence. "Anyways. Now tell who are you, all of you."

"I'm Absolem." The caterpillar said after taking a drag from the hookah.

Sam felt something climbing up his leg then sitting on his shoulder.

"I'm Mallymkun." The dormouse said proudly.

"I'm Tweedle Dee and he's Dum." The twins said together.

"And I'm Nivens McTwisp." The white rabbit said.

"Nice to meet all of you. Now can someone explain to me what's going on, and why I'm here?" Sam asked.

"Unroll the oraculum. It should tell him what he needs to know." Absolem said, not even really paying any mind to them.

McTwisp unrolled a scroll that showed Sam a time line of events. Sam studied the time line, and saw that Alice had slayed the dragon like creature and gave back the White Queen her throne. It then showed that Alice had left, then returned years later and took over for the White Queen. Sam then saw that the dragon like creature was brought back by the child of the Red Queen. Sam closed his eyes for a moment and then looked over to the end where he saw himself taking the creature out.

"Wait. This thing says I have to slay that thing." Sam said.

"The Jabberwocky. The evil Red Queen's son brought it back to life. He know rules the ruins of Salizun Grum." Mallymkun said. "He's after Alice and Mamorial. If he kills Alice and takes over Mamorial, Underland will be his. He'll destroy us all."

"Why can't Alice slay the Jabberwocky?" Sam asked.

"Alice cannot. She has taken the White Queens vow never to harm a single creature. That includes the Jabberwocky." McTwisp said.

"I see. Well, I guess I'll go speak to Alice then." Sam said.

"Alright! Let's go! We have a battle to prepare for!" Mallymkun said with excitement.

"I lead the way!" One twin said while the other said "No I will!"

Sam rolled his eyes and smirked. It reminded him of he and his brother sometimes. He wished he had his brother by his side. He wondered what Dean was up too, if he was safe. He sighed and followed the small group. He could worry about everything later. This world needed his help and he was going to help in one way or another.

As they trekked the forest got darker, but glew. It was pretty. The trees were odd shapes and sizes, the flowers and other plants were giant and small. Like the trees. The heard a snarling and ran. A giant dog like creature popped out of the trees and gave chase. Sam ran for it, and cried out in pain. The thing clawed him on the arm. He ran and tripped, he got up and climbed up a tree and hid. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

 **Oh boy! My poor Sammy. So no Dean yet, but he'll pop up soon! Don't worry ;) I haven't forgotten him. Or Cas.**

 **Until Next Time! *hides under my blanket not wanting to come out***


	3. The Hare and The Hatter

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So, how about last nights episode? *shivers* Oh boy. I got chills. Anyways. Today was a better day. But I couldn't focus on anything. I still can't really, but I'll do my best! So today, my friend forced me to get Miitomo for my phone. It's fun she said. In my opinion it's really not. You just connect with people and answer random questions. It's not that great. Plus, I don't really play games on my phone, or anymore for that matter. I never really played video games to begin with. My attention span is too tiny for video games. The longest I've ever played a game is a solid two hours. Yeah...I'll probably forget that I have the app anyways, or end up getting rid of it. Anywhoozles! I has mini cupcakes! *downs like ten of them* Nomnomnomnomnomnomnom *happy wolf noise, wags tail* Hehehe. My tummy will probably murder me later for eating a few of them already, but I don't care! I will die happy! They're nummy. Mini cupcakes...*devours box*...*dies happy* It was the good hurt. I needed it. I tortured myself and re-watched last weeks episode (well, my friend didn't want to watch it alone, so we watched it together via Skype). So yeah. Needed all the noms. I also need more tissues. Again. Why did she have to subject me to that episode again...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Alright, alright. I'm cool. I'm good. I'm alright. No I'm not...SAMMY! Alright. Before I lose myself again. Let's go! When we left off, poor Sammy got hurt.**

 **spnfanforlife-*happy dances in the confetti* Thank you my darling! This fic is going to be fun ;) Onwards and forwards!**

 **ArianandXaia-Thank you my darling! The Jabberwocky part is going to be a fun part to write when I come to it ;) And I know right!? I get the feeling Sam is a key in all this...hmmm...I guess we'll have to watch and find out. I'm glad you're enjoying my story, and I'm grateful you followed :)**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you my darling! *whispers back* That's awesome! I'm glad I decided to tackle this too :) My curiosity and plot bunnies were going mad with this! And don't worry! Our Sammy will be just fine! He's Sammy after all ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Hare and The Hatter**

Sam woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in a tree. A tall, thick, blue glowing tree. Then it hit him. He was in another world, and the pain in his arm made itself known, and remembered he was clawed by a creature while be lead to the Queen Alice. He looked down from the tree and saw he was clear. He climbed down slowly and when he got to the ground he walked to towards the clearing of the woods. He stopped when he heard laughing coming from the branches above him. He jumped when a cat gray and blue, popped up out of no where.

"Looks like you ran afoul with something of wicked claws." The cat grinned.

"A chesire cat?" Sam asked.

"Indeed I am! Smart boy you are." Chesire Cat said. "Let me bind that for you." He made a black cloth appear and wrapped around his arm.

"So, do you know Alice?" Sam asked.

"Know Alice? Of course! Queen Alice. I know her. Why my dear boy?" He asked.

"I was being taken to her, when this big creature popped out of no where and clawed me." Sam explained.

"I see. You must be Sam then. The creature that clawed you is a bandersnatch. Alice was clawed by one herself. The one you were clawed by was probably the Black King's." Chesire explained. "I shall take you The Hare and The Hatter. But that's end of it."

"Lead on." Sam said.

Sam followed the cat into the clearing and then to a long table. The man sitting at the end got up and walked across the top of the table and knelt down in front of Sam. Sam then realized how small he was. The Hatter scooped him up and carried him to the other end of the table and placed in a small chair that had a small table.

"I know you anywhere. Sam, it's good to see you! You're late you know. Naughty." The Hatter said. "But you're here now, and we can have tea!"

Sam looked around the messy table and saw all kinds of food, tea pots, tea cups, and other things. He was given some tea and food, which he politely accepted and took part in. He wasn't at all hungry, he was kinda thirsty, but the thought of food made his stomach flip. But he ate none the less, he didn't know when the next time he would eat would be. Suddenly The Hatter made drink something and he shrunk again. The Hatter then placed him in an empty tea pot, and covered it. He heard voices and wondered what was going on. After a few moments, the voices stopped and it was silent. The Hatter then opened the top and Sam realized his clothes were too big. The Hatter took notice as well, and made him smaller clothes. Once he had on his new clothes he knocked on the pot and The Hatter gently got him out.

"Come along Sam. We need to get you to Mamorial quickly." The Hatter said placing the small Sam on his hat. "The best way to travel is by hat. Off we go then."

The Hatter got up and began walking in the darker woods.

"Hatter?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"That was the Black King. He was looking for you. He knows you're here already, which is why we must get you to Alice." The Hatter said.

"I'm not sure I can do this. Slay the jabberwocky I mean." Sam said sadly. "Back home I have a war of my own that I can't seem to fix."

"Well, you never know if you don't try. Alice taught me a very valuable lesson." The Hatter said.

"What's that?"

"Nothing is impossible." The Hatter said proudly. "She learned that lesson herself, while slaying the jabberwocky."

Sam was silent. Alice fought a war that was hers and won. Learning a lesson he had yet too. It gave him hope. If Alice could win a war, so could he. He hoped. He still felt useless.

'What if I mess up? What if I can't do it? What if-' His thoughts were interrupted when he and the hat were flung across the river. He landed under the hat, when he peeked out he saw the Black King and his men capture The Hatter. He watched as they disappeared behind the trees. Sam crawled under the hat and sat against it, with his knees drawn up to his chest. He couldn't do anything to help. He felt worthless even more so.

'I can't do this. I can't!' Sam thought.

Sam laid down on the cool ground and fell into restless sleep.

 **Poor Sammy. You'll kick that jabberwockys ass baby!**

 **Until Next Time! *still doesn't want to come out of my blankie***


	4. Rescue Mission and The Black King

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hey hey, lookie here! A new chapter on time! Whoo! I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. It's pretty difficult, but I'm trying. My new book is coming along, slowly but surely. My plot bunnies are making it difficult to write this thing. I have the direction I want to go in, but my plot bunnies want to go in twenty different directions. Sigh...and a head to desk. A major head to desk because I rescheduled my appointment for nothing. My roommate has this Thursday off, and she could've taken me to the doctor. *thud* I honestly should've waited until my roommate got her work schedule to see if she could, so yeah. But my mother still would've hounded my ass if I didn't. *frustrated wolf growl* So I still have to wait until net Monday, and I'm not sure if anyone would be able to take me. I know I know. Y'all are probably tired of hearing me rant. But like I said, I can't verbally get my feelings out so well. So I really don't have a voice. This (FF) and my books are my voice. Anyways. My roommate and I have been car shopping! We found a nice little Honda Civic that she really likes, but we're going to shop around then test drive a bit before making our final decision on what we want to do, and such. So yeah. That's always fun. The few people we had were really nice, but this one guy was an assbutt. He was only interested in making a sale than helping us *snort*. Anyways. I'm sure we'll find something. Alright, enough of my rambling. Here we go! When we left off, Sam met The Hatter, and then watched as he was caught! No!**

 **spnfanforlife-I would listen to her Sammy. She's absolutely right! Yay! Dance with me darling! *keeps dancing in the confetti* Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **ArianandXaia-He will! He will dominate! Lol! And aw! Writing is like second to nature to me X3**

 **elliereynolds777-*poke head out of my blankie* Thank you darling *hugs*. Really, I feel better :) *comes out all the way* You're awesome too ;) Thank you! It's been a long time since I read the book and watch the movie. And it's about to get more awesome!**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you my darling *hugs back* Delicious hot chocolate ;) Thank you so much! Don't worry, Dean will pop up soon! Or at least he better or he's grounded. Sam might get knocked down in my fics but he's always safe, so you're welcome! By the way, I watched the video, I feel a lot better! *more hugs***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Rescue Mission and The Black King**

Sam was woken when the hat was lifted off the ground. He stood up ready to fight, but recognized the figure in front of him.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Spoon." The mad hare said, then stared at a spoon.

"You're from the table." Sam said.

"I'm Thackery Earwicket, but call me March Hare. Hat." March Hare said, looking at The Hatters hat.

"The Hatter, he was taken! We need to help him!" Sam told the rabbit.

"He would be in Salinzum Grum. We would need to hurry." March Hare said grabbing the hat.

Sam climbed back onto to the hat and held on as the March Hare took off to the dark place they called Salinzum Grum. Sam knew when they were there, when the fog got denser, the trees were bare and no longer glowing, they looked spooky, the castle they came to was in ruin but still livable. The eerieness made Sam shiver. He hoped The Hatter was alright. The March Hare carefully placed Sam on the ground, and told him he would return. He needed to announce The Hatter's capture to Queen Alice. Sam nodded and watched him go. Sam then went into the bushes, and followed the voices he heard. He peeked out of the bushes, he saw The Black King, and a few other people.

Sam jumped when he heard movement behind him. He let a breath of relief when he saw McTwisp. The Whit Rabbit gave a tiny piece of cake and Sam grew. The White Rabbit took off, wishing Sam luck. Sam hissed for him to get back here, then froze when he heard The Black King clear his throat. Sam looked at the king and stifled a laugh. The king was about as tall as his waist line.

'This what people are afraid of? He's a shrimp!' Sam thought funnily to himself trying so hard not to laugh.

"You there, nude boy!" The Black King said.

"Yes sir?" Sam asked politely, not wanting the king to know he was up to something.

"Where are your clothes?" The King asked.

"I uh, I outgrew them. See, I was just minding my own business when I got hungry. So naturally I went to search for something to eat. I came across some odd looking fruit and took a little nibble, next thing I knew I'm a giant!" Sam said, as he thought 'Even though I'm actually my normal size, this dude is so short.'

"I see. Take him to The Hatter and have him make the boy some clothes." The Black King said. "Come along boy, you are welcome in my court."

A few of the knights led Sam to the sewing room where The Hatter was making some hats. The Hatter was pleased to see Sam, and agreed to make him clothes to fit his normal height. Once Sam was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, black vest, and black and white checker pants, and black boots, The Hatter took more black cloth and wrapped Sam's injury.

"It's getting terribly infected. You should go Mamorial and see Queen Alice. She'll fix that wound for you." The Hatter said worriedly. The boy was getting pale, and the twin spots on his cheeks told The Hatter he had a fever.

"I'll be alright. We need to get you out of here." Sam said.

"The Hatter is right Sam, go on and see Alice!" Mallymkun said.

"No, not with you two." Sam said.

"Then we better get to work." A voice said.

"Chesire, you old fool cat." The Hatter smiled as the shackle came off his ankle.

"Hello hello. So we need to get out. Let's get going." Chesire said.

"But how? The Black King-" Mallymkun started.

"I will cause a distraction and you three head to Mamorial. The sun has set over there and you know the king hates the dark." The cat said.

They all agreed that now was the best time to escape. The Chesire Cat disappeared and within minutes they heard a commotion. They took it as a sign to get going. The king didn't have many knights so The Hatter and Sam fought them off. The Hatter noticed that the fever was making Sam slower and weaker. They needed to move and fast! Once the knights were finished off, they booked it to Mamorial.

Sam was getting weaker and his vision blurred. They made it to a white castle, where the others were waiting. When they got into the gates, Sam collapsed.

"Sam!" The Hatter cried and ran to the fallen boy.

"H Hatter...?" Sam rasped, and then passed out.

As he fell into darkness, Sam heard a strange noise. A beeping noise, and a faint voice softly speaking to him.

'Dean?'

 **My poor Sammy. He'll be alright, though! He always is. And, HAHAHAHA! The king is short XD**

 **Until Next Time! *watches it snow with a death glare***


	5. Dean Needs His Baby

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so so sorry for the delay. My grandmother was rushed to the hospital last night, and all my focus was on her. I still don't really know what's going on yet, but what I do know is that she's really sick. I hope to know something soon, my parents have been at the hospital with her for a good chunk of the day. I still don't have a lot of focus, it's still all on her mostly, but I felt bad for leaving y'all without an update. So I'll do my best. I apologize in advance for all mistakes in this chapters. Again I will do my best. Anyways. Thanks for your patience! It's always greatly appreciated. If I disappear at all this week, my focus is either out the window or I'm with my grandmother. So, bare with me. I'll try to get updates out as regularly as I can. Anyways. I got a few stories that I'm going to put on the board. One is a 'verse (completed), two death fics (my friend and a few others wants them), and another season 5 AU. So be on the lookout for the descriptions. They should be up later tonight. Also, if you have read my autistic Sam one shot, in the spirit of autism awareness month and due to requests, it'll be getting a second chapter. If you haven't read it but would like to, it's called My Brother is Pretty Awesome. The second part will be out sometime this week, so be on the lookout for that as well. Alright, I have nothing more to report, so before I lose focus entirely, let's get going! When we left off, Sam collapsed! No!**

 **ArianandXaia-I'm the author and I'm loving this! So thank you! And that awesome! It really isn't fun at all. I'm a pretty patient person but this is getting ridiculous. My book is about, wait for it...two brothers! Le gasp! Lol. Their twin angel brothers who lose their mother (they don't know if she's alive or not) and her mission becomes theirs. While searching for her, they must teach humans to love and be at peace. Along the way they run into demons who want them dead, and major issues. Angels with free will. Hilarity everywhere. Anyways, that's the cliff notes version. I have other books available on Amazon ;)**

 **elliereynolds777-Lol! That was kinda the point ;) I wanted you to forget he was in the hospital. Cas is around somewhere *shrugs* It should be warmer and clear tomorrow. Yay! Both will be getting a good grounding this time, lol! They haven't seen my monster mama bear side ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-Hehehehehe. I imagined a short king *shrugs* Oh snap Dean, full name. Your butt is definitely in trouble! Onwards and forwards.**

 **SpnKsl5-Yay! Glad you're enjoying the story! Oh, yay hugs! They make the world go round :) I imagined a short king X3 and I laughed. Dean is always with Sam. Even apart. And it's definitely been a long time since I read the book and watched the movie, and I'm shocked I remember the names. And me either! I'm excited! And I hear you. I have books to write, school to try and prepare for...too little time...Yay! I'll be here writing ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Dean Needs His Baby**

With Dean in The Real World

Dean ran a towel over a his wet head and dressed into clean clothes. The nurses allowed Dean to stay past normal ICU visiting hours, seeing as how Sam responded to Dean and calmed down when he was having a problem. Dean brought his duffel with him this time, and used the shower in Sam's washroom. He shaved as well, and felt more human. He put his razor away and went back into the room. He put his toiletry kit back into his duffel and sat back down in his chair and resumed his vigil. He gently entwined his fingers with Sam's and looked over him. Sam's dressings were changed and IVs where moved, and refilled.

'Must've happened while I was in my shower.' Dean thought.

"Dean." A voice said.

"Hey Cas." Dean rasped.

"How is he?" Castiel asked sitting down in the other chair on the opposite side.

"Not good. Some of the wounds are infected and he has a high fever. The doctor said Sam's too weak to fight it off." Dean choked off.

Sam was a mess. He had gotten the call a week ago. Sam's condition is still critical and the doctor isn't too optimistic he'll make it. Sam has cuts, gouges, bruises covering over ninety percent of his body, multiple breaks, too many breaks in Dean's opinion, he has a nasty concussion, there was a bleed in his brain, Sam was covered in bandages, had over twelve surgeries so far probably well on his way to another, wires criss crossed each other, there were a number of tubes, Sam was on a ventilator, had numerous transfusions, his vitals suck, and worse of Sam showed no signs of any improvement.

"I'm sorry Dean. If I could heal him, I would." Castiel said with sadness.

"I know." Dean said.

Dean had been an asshole. After his trip to the future he had tried to contact his brother, but got no answer. Finally he got a call but when he didn't hear Sam's voice, he got scared. When it was a hospital in Pennsylvania saying they have his brother in intensive care, he rushed there as quickly as he could, and was heart broken to find Sam in such a condition.

"Dean, why don't you rest for a while. I will watch over Sam." Castiel said.

"I can't." Dean said.

"Dean you need to rest. You'll be no good to Sam if you collapse." Castiel said pointing to the cot the nurses brought in for Dean. "Lay down Dean. I can watch over him."

Dean sighed, and relented. He needed to sleep before his body put him out itself. "Alright, but if he so much as twitches, you wake me up."

"You have my word. Now rest." Castiel demanded.

Dean laid on the cot and fell into restless sleep. When he woke back up, Sam's alarms were blaring and was seizing.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed and tried to get him, but was forced out into the hallway where Castiel was. He turned to the angel. "What happened?"

"Sam's fever spiked and he began to shake." Castiel said.

"How long was I asleep?" Dean asked.

"About four hours." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and waited for the doctors. Once they were done with Sam, the doctor came out with a grim look on his face.

"We're still doing all we can, but Samuel is just too weak. I don't think he'll last much longer. I give a few days, another week tops. I'm so sorry gentlemen. If you have any other family members, I would call them just in case." The doctor said. "I will be by in a few hours to check on Sam."

The doctor left and Dean rushed back into the room. He sat back in his chair again and began to softly whisper to Sam.

"You gotta fight Sammy. I know things aren't so good, especially between us, but please don't give up. I need you Sam, god I need you like air. You can't leave me. Please don't leave me. I promise not to abandon you again, please. Come home baby boy. Come home." Dean plead with his baby.

Castiel watched sadly wanting to help Sam so much, but their was nothing. He walked to the hospitals chapel and began to pray. It was the only thing he could do.

Sam had to live. He had too. But does he want too?

 **Here we go! I know it's not the best, but my focus is went out the window in the middle of this. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.**

 **Until Next Time! *worried wolf whine* *waiting for news***


	6. Someone Believes in You

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thanks for all the thoughts and prayers! My grandmother's going to be okay. She had bad case of bronchitis. Poor lady. I've that numerous times and it's not fun at all. So yeah. She's doing good now. She'll be home in a day or so. She's a strong lady :) Also a fast healer. That's where I get it from ;) With all my surgeries where I'm suppose to be in the hospital for a week or so, I would be home in a day or two and totally fine. Anyways. Thanks again y'all! It means a lot! *hugs you all and blows kisses* Anyways. I got my story descriptions up on my board! My board looks full! So go check them out when you get a chance! After this fic is All Dogs Go Somewhere, then the sequel to Sam Back to Sammy, then I have no clue. Lol. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But for now. Let's get this fic and the others all said and done first. So anyways, jfjij'bvjgrbijc'jdvifj['JOGJFHIHFJNRGF;WF'fjgshjrtbjfvgfrgeg'kfmkbgrnjh[tjbgjbgjibs[jgsijgsgoitghnafjhjgh4309hfqh0frigjrege9rgfigjgj...Yeah. That totally just happened. That ladies and gentlemen, is what happens when my mind blanks out and the plot bunnies try to take over. Anyways. Deviant Art followers, new art work is coming! I just posted a hurt meme featuring me. Yeah. That was fun. More Supernatural art is on the way! So be prepared! Without further ado, let's get going! When we left off, we finally Dean and Cas! Whoo!**

 **ArianandXaia-Yes. Yes I do. It's an addiction XD My poor baby. At least I put him back together :) I will definitely let you know when it's released! And the others. Yeah. It's a series. Oh boy XD**

 **spnfanforlife-I do X3 It's an addiction. Daddy Dean! Do something! Thank you so much my darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Poor baby *hand you a tissue* Maybe Sam did hear him..hmm. And it's all up to Sam. I have a friend whose mother is an ER trauma surgeon, she's told me the same thing. Doctors can only do so much their patients physically, mentally and spiritually it's all up to us. But Sammy wouldn't leave his Dean behind! So let's go see how Sammy comes back!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Someone Believes in You**

With Sam

Sam floated in darkness. He thought it was really peaceful. No pain, no nothing. Just peaceful darkness. He heard voices though, speaking to him. Multiple voices. Begging to him, pleading with him, one voice even sings to him. There were so many voices it was hard to focus on them, to hear what they were trying to tell him. One set was frantic and the other pleading. The last thing he remembered was The Hatter and running. No...he was running from something else. A black dog maybe? Why couldn't he remember?! He groaned and tried to swim to the surface of the darkness. As he swam to the surface, he saw a light, and heard a voice softly speaking to him.

When he reached the light, he opened his eyes.

"Samuel? Samuel, dear?" A female voice called to him.

Sam looked over and saw a blonde girl in a white dress smiling at him. She was beautiful. He looked around the room and saw white and black everywhere.

"You are safe Samuel." She said feeling his forehead. "Good, your fever has broken. You had us worried."

"Wha-" Sam rasped.

The woman helped him sip some water, and he cleared his throat. He asked what happened and the woman explained it to him. She told him how he rescued The Hatter and got him home. She then told him, that he collapsed from the Bandersnatch wound once inside the gate. The wound got infected badly. She created a medicine with Bandersnatch saliva. Sam grimaced and she laughed. She told Sam that Bandersnatch saliva had healing properties. He nodded and asked how long he had been out. She had not too terribly long.

"So you're Queen Alice then?" He asked.

"I am. I took over for the White Queen Mirana after she died. I would slay the Jabberwocky again, but when the White Queen died, I took on her vows. Her number one vow was to never hurt another living creature. So I cannot. So I chose you, Samuel Thomas Winchester, to be our champion." Alice said.

"What if I can't?" Sam asked sadly.

"Of course you can. I believe in you." She smiled. "Rest a little more. We'll talk about this later."

Sam watched as the Queen left the room. He sighed and got up. He noticed he wan't wearing the clothes The Hatter made him, and in white silk night clothes. He made his way to the french doors on his left and went to the balcony. He took a deep breath and let the warm breeze soothe his weary nerves.

"So you're awake, you stupid boy." A voice said to him.

Sam looked over and saw Absolem on the pillar to his right.

"I'm not stupid." Sam grumbled. "What are you doing?"

"Transforming." The blue caterpillar said.

"I see. Wish I could do that. I would turn into a wolf and run as far away I as could." Sam said.

Absolem chuckled. "You are a stupid boy."

"I am not!" Sam exclaimed. "My name's Sam and I fight monsters day in and day out. I have an awesome big brother, and an adopted father whose been like a real father to me, and there's an angel that watches over us. I started a war, got my heart broken, and I will end this war."

"Samuel at last. Alice had the same issue as you as she learned a lesson in it all." Absolem said.

"What lesson?" Sam asked.

"You'll learn for yourself. Perhaps when you fight the Jabberwocky, you'll find the answers you are looking for." Absolem said. "By the way. This place? It's called Wonderland. Fair farren Sam. I will see you, in another life." With that Absolem was completely in his cocoon.

Sam sat outside looking at the stars, thinking about what Absolem said. Maybe he could beat the Jabberwocky and then Lucifer. Alice said she believes in him. He just wished Dean did. Maybe this will prove to Dean he's still him. Still his Sammy.

"I will kick this thing's ass, and then I'll kick Lucifer's ass." Sam growled to himself.

He would do it. He can do it! He will do it!

With Dean and Cas in the real world

Dean paced back and forth. Sam had been declining since his seizure a few days ago. He sat down, and brushed the hair out his eyes and noticed it. Sam didn't have a fever! And the strange claw markings he saw on Sam's arm yesterday, was gone!

"Sammy?" Dean called to him softly.

Was Sam getting better, or was he still dying? He pressed the call button and let the doctor know that the fever was gone. The doctor wheeled Sam away, leaving Dean to pace once more.

'What's going on with you Sammy?' He asked himself.

 **If only you knew Dean! You'd flip your shit XD Anyways. Next chapter it's Sam vs The Jabberwocky! Oh boy.**

 **Until Next Time! *doodles* Doodles! Doodles errywhere!**


	7. I Can Slay The Jabberwocky

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. I suck. I'm sorry y'all! My grandmother's doing well, but she did have a few minor relapses that kept in the hospital, and I had a wicked headache that border lined a migraine and my toes were giving me such grief. Ugh. So yeah. I also wanted to try and focus on my book a little bit. But I'm here! I feel okay enough to tackle this. Anyways. So I think my house is haunted. I was watching a video online, and I heard my side door handle jiggle and turn, and then what sounded like someone putting a key in the knob and taking it out, like someone was trying to get in (Note: our side door is a bit hard to open sometimes and yes, it was unlocked at the time). I checked the backyard and the front yard, just to be sure that no one was around and playing with the door. I cautiously opened the side door and peeked outside, no one was outside. At all. If someone was there and tried to escape 1-I would've heard them. My parents have a gravel driveway. 2-My parents house is small. If a person would've ran I would've seen them through the kitchen window and the back slider, for the front since it was warm out, I had the door open, so I would've seen them through the front door screen and the windows. 3-I also would've caught a glimpse of them. But like I said, there was no one at all, when I opened the door. Needless to say I closed the front door and locked it, I made sure the side door was locked and closed. So yeah...I think my house is haunted. Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, Sam got a confidence booster! Whoo!**

 **spnfanforlife-HA! Yeah he would XD Sammy can do it! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Of course! Sammy was just a little lost and needed a reminder. Since Bobby isn't here, it's up to me to remind him ;) Lol! Sam will totally kick it's ass! A Jabberwocky is a dragon like creature :) I can't really describe what it looks like, it's been a while since I saw the movie. So imagine a really ugly gray dragon.**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you darling! She's a tough old lady ;) *sending hugs back, and warmth* Yeah, my plot bunnies have really been active lately. But I'm definitely going to take my time. I want to work up to a full time author, and so in order to not overwhelm myself, I'll need to take my time :) I do have a Deviant Art (name on my profile)! Drawing is a hobby of mine ;) Go Sammy! Whoo!**

 **ArianandXaia-XD I think I need a support group for my addiction (NOT). She's a-ok! She's a tough old lady :3 I know right...still recovering. Yes, yes he does. *grumbles* Damn writers. Feel free to check it out anytime! My deviant name is on my profile ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **I Can Slay The Jabberwocky**

Sam opened his eyes the next morning, not even realizing he went back to bed or had fallen to sleep. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned and stretched. He then started shaking. Today was the day. He had to slay a dragon like creature. While everyone is supportive, he was still unsure if he could do this. He started a war he knew he can't win back home, this one although he didn't start this one, he still was unsure of winning this. He fell back to the pillows and blinked the tears away. He wanted so bad to believe he could this, but the doubt was still gripping him tight.

'But I have to try. I need to try.' Sam argued with himself.

He sat up again and noticed the armor sitting on the chair next to the bed. He reached over and grabbed the note attached to the torso shield. He unfolded the paper and read the neat curly handwriting.

 _Sam_

 _This armor is similar to the one I wore when I faced off with the Jabberwocky. It's more fitted for you and your build. The Vorpal Blade is waiting for you. Nicely cleaned, polished, and sharpened. So get dressed and meet me in the Grand Hall. Just remember the black breathable suit goes under the armor._

 _Now then. I know you're doubting yourself. I did too. I didn't want to fight alone, but I wasn't alone. Not at all. I learned a lot during my time here, and on the battlefield. You will too. You will not be alone in this fight. You can do it sweetie. I know it seems hard and you're feeling like you can't do it, I did too. But you just have to go for it. You CAN do it Sam. Think of six impossible things. You'll know what I mean when you do._

 _We all believe in you. Wonderland needs you. We need you._

 _YOU CAN DO IT!_

 _Alice_

Sam set the letter in his lap. He closed his eyes and let the tears spill over. He wished his brother was here and still had the same faith as these people did. He cried for his brother, for the lack of faith, for all the mistakes he's made, for causing his family's death, for being born, for everything. He cried and when he was done, he took a deep breath and tried to let go of the pain. For now, at least. He clenched his eyes tighter when he felt a body hugging him.

"Everything's alright Sam." A voice said.

"I'm scared Hatter. I don't want to mess up, but I can't help but feel I will." Sam said sadly. "All my life, I've messed up, gotten people I love hurt then eventually killed. My existence is a sin in itself. Dean is the favorite, he's the golden boy, daddy's perfect little soldier, everyone's love, pride and joy, he's the good guy. I'm not. No one really loves me, everyone's waiting for me to turn darkside, everyone wants me dead. Dean should be doing this, not me."

The Hatter looked sadly at Sam. He felt the same way once before. He understands how the boy feels. But the boy failed to see one thing.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" The Hatter asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sam get dressed. You can do this." The Hatter said, he got up left leaving Sam no choice but to do what the man said.

Sam got ready and meet Alice in the Grand Hall where she presented him with the Vorpal Blade. Once he had it, they headed off to the battlefield. Their enemies where waiting for them, and the Jabberwocky appeared. The Jabberwocky saw Alice and tried to attack her, when Sam stepped in and stabbed the beast. He roared loudly and the battle was on.

The Jabberwocky and Sam looked like they were dancing. The beast was erratic but was fluid in his motions. Sam was graceful with a blade, he always was, his motions were swift and fluid. The Jabberwocky got in some good hits that left Sam cut and bruised, Sam got in more of the bigger and damaging wounds.

Sam was growing tired and his doubts started to get to the better of him, but then he remembered what Alice told him.

"Six impossible things Sam. Count them. One, this is all a dream but real at the same time." He said stabbing the beast. "Two, I was born for evil but did great things." Another stab. "Three, cats can talk." Stab. "Four, I'm fighting a war and I can win." Fatal stab. "Five, there's a place called Wonderland." Another fatal stab. "Six, I can slay a Jabberwocky!"

Sam had done it. He cut off the head of the dragon's head. He watched the beast fall back to his watery grave. He took a deep breath and felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down and saw the Jabberwocky had gotten a claw in side. Literally. A giant nail was sticking out of his side, it had pierced his armor.

'I did it. I actually did it.' Was Sam's last thought before he fell into darkness.

 **My poor Sammy. Dean you and Castiel are definitely grounded for making my sweet baby feel this way!**

 **Until Next Time! *sits in a circle of salt***


	8. Come Home Baby Boy

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so sorry for the delays...again. This week has been long and crazy. Not only that, my focus was out the window. Like waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay out the window. So far, it was to the moon! Damn. Anyways. My grandmother is out of the hospital but we have to keep a close eye on her now. We had to move her to the assisted living part of her nursing home (she was in the independent living side). She has fallen too much, and has been getting sick off and on. So we felt it was best to move her. We really didn't want to, but like I said, it was for the best. She hasn't even been there a day, and already she has fallen. Hence the really close pair of eyes we have on her. Anyways. My doctor appointment is Monday for my toes. My roommate is taking me, I think. I still say there's an operating table in my future. But only Monday will tell. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Lol! Anyways. Went out car shopping again and I got a ton of ideas for vehicles for my characters in my latest book. I also took a notebook and wrote a small fic. It's set in season 5. Dean abandons Sam and he gets a job at a bar. The bar owner is old and has a young German Shepard named Axel. The owner can't care for the dog, so when Sam moves on he takes Axel with him. Along the way Sam gets really sick, and that's when he runs into Dean. It's really good so far. I might post it. After this is All Dogs Go Somewhere. That'll be fun XD Alright, let's get going! When we left off, Sam defeated the Jabberwocky! Whoo!**

 **Ruby-Hey darling! That's alright. Review when you can ;) And thank you! I enjoyed writing this fic :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Sam is the man! Whoo! Dean better. He's already grounded and I have his car keys as part of the punishment. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you darling! He's Sam freaking Winchester XD Time for sleeping beauty to rise and shine!**

 **ArianandXaia-No he can't. Poor baby. Sam is a badass! He's Sam freaking Winchester! I knew it too ;)**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you darling :) Sammy made it! Whoo! The ghosty came back! Oh no! *dumps salt everywhere***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Come Home Baby Boy**

Sam floated in blissful darkness. He had done it. He defeated the Jabberwocky. Sure he got stabbed in the end, but it was worth it. He had finally done something worth while. Someone believed in him and he did it. Even while floating in this darkness, he felt amazing. Sam for the first time in a long time, felt like he did something great. Maybe he wasn't the monster that he believed, or Dean, or the universe. Just maybe. He continued to float until he heard something. It was faint and couldn't make it out. He listened carefully, and heard it again. It was a little more clear.

'Beeping?' Sam thought to himself.

That same sound he heard before when he collapsed after he got sick from the Bandersnatch wound. But how could that be? He was in Wonderland, and it didn't seem they have hospitals. Unless they did. But then again, something told him that Wonderland was all a dream and he was in a real hospital. But he couldn't really tell what was real at the moment.

 _Sammy please. It's been a month, you've had enough beauty sleep._

'Dean? But it can't be. He abandoned me.' Sam thought sadly.

 _Please baby boy. Wake up. Come home to me._

'Why? You don't want me anymore. I'm a monster, remember?' Sam thought.

 _I know I haven't been the best big brother lately, and I said some things I wish I hadn't. But Sammy, I need you. There's no me if there's no you._

'Really? But what I don't want to come back? What if...I'm done...?'

 _Please Sammy wake up. Please. I forgive you. It took me forever, but I did a lot thinking sitting here looking after you. I've made some mistakes as well. And technically I started the end of the world. So, we're both to blame. Please, come home._

Sam didn't know what to do. He wanted to go back, but after everything, he just didn't really want to. But then again, when he thought about it, he did want to. He missed his brother terribly. He decided to float a little more and give it some more thought. He noticed a light and slowly floated to it.

After some more time the light got brighter and brighter. He heard sounds and felt some pain. He heard a voice softly speaking to him along with other voices. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a hospital. Dean was next to him talking to him softly while talking to the doctor and nurses who were poking and prodding him. There were machines everywhere with wires and tubes, he felt a large mask covering the lower half of his face. When they were done, Sam slowly fell back to sleep after feeling a rush of warmth flow through him.

The next time he woke up, it was night time and Dean was still there. He was leaning back in the recliner the nurses brought for him and his sock clad feet were propped up on his bed. He was watching some program on TV, while eating some chips. He looked around the room a little and noticed the IVs and felt the tube under his nose. He shifted and winced at how stiff he was. The movement also alerted Dean, who looked over and stared at him. The next thing Sam knew, he was being crushed to his brother's chest.

"God Sammy. I thought I'd lost you." Dean choked out.

"De-" Sam rasped.

Dean then sprang into action and began to fuss over his Sammy. Sam just smiled sadly, and let Dean baby him. But he knew he was going to have to talk sooner or later. But for now, he was going to relax and let Dean take care of him.

Sam fell to sleep peacefully that night. But he couldn't help but wonder what happened after he passed out in Wonderland. Did he die? Or was it all just some whacked out dream? He mentally shrugged, and then smiled to himself as Dean tucked him in. He kicked ass in Wonderland!

 **Sammy's awake! Whoo! Next chapter is the last chapter, and yes, the boys will have their chit chat ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *eats a chocolate brownie sundae knowing it'll kill my tummy later* I regret nothing.**


	9. You and Me Against The World

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Final chapter! And it's on time! Lol. But yes this is the final chapter. Still don't have an epilogue planned, but I don't think this story really needs one. But, if I feel it needs one, I will place one in. Also, I've had a friend ask "Pancake, why is this story so light? I love it but it's really light. How come?" For a number reasons. But the main reasons are, 1) I've already done an Alice In Wonderland fic and it would probably look like I copied and pasted it, even if I tried to do it differently. 2) Sam is a very logical person despite living in a world full of monsters. Wonderland to him would simply be impossible, dream or not. 3) This one goes with number 1; not only did I not want it too be to similar to other fic, I actually closed the other fic despite it having a sequel. This one is more open ended if you payed attention to chapter 7's ending ;) 4) Last but not least! Alice In Wonderland is difficult to put in your own words. So there you guys go! Those are the main reasons why this fic is 'light'. But I still love it, and I wouldn't change it. Anyways. Thanks to all who faved, followed, and alerted! Y'all rock! Thanks to all readers and reviewers! Y'all are awesome ;) And special thanks to my regulars! *hugs and kisses* I love y'all! All Dogs Go Somewhere is up next, description on my profile! First chapter if I can, will be out tomorrow night, if not then lookout for it Tuesday night. Now, let's get going! When we left off, Sammy woke up and he's okay! Now it's time for that chit chat.**

 **spnfanforlife-HA! Dean's hiding under the kitchen table. He would've hid in the Impala, but I have his car keys as part of his punishment ;) Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Badwolf40-Thank you my darling! Glad you enjoyed!**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you my darling! *hugs back* And I probably will, sooner or later :)**

 **ArianandXaia-It makes me sad too. Especially since Dean just kind leaves him to deal with it on his own. *rim shot* XD I laughed at that, and I'm still laughing! And you might find out ;) If not now, then maybe a sequel?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **You and Me Against The World**

Two Weeks Later-At Bobby's Place

"Sammy! You're suppose to be resting, not researching!" Dean chastised.

"I am resting Dean, and there's nothing wrong with me reading a little." Sam said looking at his brother amused.

Dean ignored that comment and placed his hand on Sam's forehead checking for a fever. Sam had a relapsed after he woke up and caused him to spike a fever. It got so high he had a seizure, and it caused some of the healing gouges to open and bleed, they also found some hidden trauma. The doctor patched Sam up and kept another week. Last Friday they had finally gotten home, and it was now Tuesday. Dean was worried if his still healing brother would relapse again. That last one, really scared Dean.

"No fever." Dean muttered and lifted Sam's shirt and began checking his wounds. "Wounds look okay."

"Dean, I'm fine really. I was just doing a little reading, I promise." Sam tried to assure Dean.

"Sammy-" Dean started.

"Dean, I know you're worried, and I'm sorry I scared you. But I'm okay now." Sam said.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He knew Sam was right, but he couldn't help it. He also knew, it was time for the talk.

"Sam, we need to talk anyways. So book please." Dean said taking the book away from Sam.

Sam sits up a little more, though pushes him back down on the couch and tucks the blanket around his arms tightly, after all Dean wanted to be sure his baby was warm enough, and he would be taking a nap after their talk. Sleep was good for healing.

"Alright so-" Sam started.

"I'm so sorry Sam!" Dean blurted out.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For pushing you away, for abandoning you, for everything." Dean said sadly.

"Dean-"

"No Sammy. This one's on me. If I would've let come home, this wouldn't have happened." Dean said.

"Dean, it wasn't your fault. I was the one that rushed into the hunt. I then let my guard down and let the beast get the drop on me." Sam said.

Dean shook his head, and apologized again. He told Sam everything. Between the voicemails and everything else, he had a lot to make up for. Sam told Dean everything. The two sat there and apologized until they were blue in face. Confessing things and just getting everything off their chests. They then hugged each other as if one or the other would disappear. When they were done, an hour had gone by and Sam let Dean handle him. After being fed his meds, Dean asked what had happened to him.

"It was a black dog, or rather a lesser known cousin. It was killing children and elderly people. Next thing I know, it got the drop on me. We wrestled and then I got a shot into it. We both fell off a cliff, and then I woke in the hospital." Sam yawned.

"Yeah, don't ever scare me like that again bitch." Dean said.

"Jerk."

"I'm serious though. No more splitting up because we suck at communicating." Dean said.

"Deal." Sam said sleepily, the meds taking affect.

"Get some sleep baby boy. I'll be here." Dean whispered with a smile. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too. Love you daddy." Sam whispered as his eyes closed.

"Love ya too." Dean whispered back.

Dean got up and went into the kitchen to help Bobby with supper. He didn't want to leave Sam, but he would be okay. He wasn't leaving Sam behind again. Not ever.

Sam opened his eyes for a moment and smiled. It was good to be home. He heard a tiny sound on the window and looked sleepily at it. He smiled.

"Hey Absolem. I did it." Sam whispered with a bright tired smile.

Absolem smiled and flew away. Wonderland was safe once more, Sam and Dean made up, Sam was home where he belonged, and things would get better. After the best hunting team was back!

The Winchester brothers against the world. They wouldn't have it any other way.

 **DONE! Sadface...Anyways. Their talk was shortened because they had a lot to apologize over! We would be here a while if I did everything X3 Anyways, I hoped y'all enjoyed! The next story is coming tomorrow or Tuesday night! Thanks again y'all! I love you! Hugs and kisses!**

 **See Ya in The Next Thrilling Season of Supernatural!**


End file.
